


A Thief and a Cook

by Carebear_lover22



Series: DnD: Tales of Scales [2]
Category: DnD - Fandom, DnD: Tales of Scales, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Everest is a monk, Geronimo is a thief, Geronimo is hungry, Other, and sad, dnd, leave her alone she angy, plz dont steal my character, this is our thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear_lover22/pseuds/Carebear_lover22
Summary: How long had it been since Geronimo had eaten, 2, 3 day? She couldn’t tell anymore, her days were starting to blur together. Until a kind cook helps her on her feet, and they become partners in an unlikely business.
Series: DnD: Tales of Scales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024138





	A Thief and a Cook

How long had it been since Geronimo had eaten, 2, 3 day? She couldn’t tell anymore, her days were starting to blur together. Since she’s been on the run money and food were becoming scarce. Leaning back on a stone wall, Geronimo tries to gather her thoughts and make a plan, she needs money, being broke is no longer a feasible lifestyle. She needs food, she needs new clothes, and she needs to get the hell out of Trenwell. She’ll hop on a wagon and let the driver decide, anywhere is better than Trenwell. 

The clanking of a cast iron pot alerted Geronimo that she was no longer alone, now infront of her stands a man. His skin reminded her of rocks, it looked gray and rough, there were darker patches that littered his skin too. They almost looked like small pebbles. His clothes were nice and clean, he was someone Geronimo would pickpocket without second thought. He couldn’t have been that rich because he looked at Geronimo like a friend, and not something that he scraped off the bottom of his non-existent shoes.

“Hey there, you look a little hungry.” He stated, his deep voice maintaining a state of neutrality, it gave her the impression that he doesn’t seem the type for petty squabbles. His stance was one of friendship, but not ignorance, he was ready to fight if needed. 

“Yeah, so what if I am, what’s it to you,” she snapped back, but her stomach betrayed her, in that moment it roared. Geronimo cringed, her hands flew to her stomach to cover the mistake, but it was too late, the stranger was already grinning. 

“Well, I happen to be a chef,” His grin got bigger with every word that came out of his mouth, “And I need someone to be my taste tester,” His left arm extended out to help her up. Geronimo took his hand hesitantly, if she were not so hungry and her mind not so clouded, then maybe she wouldn’t have accepted. He led her to the marketplace and then some, to a small wagon. He then began to rummage through the back. 

“Soooooo, what's your name,” Geronimo watched as he started to toss various kitchen supplies from his wagon onto a small table, “Or should I just call you mysterious chef.” 

“My name’s Everest, I was a monk, and now I am a chef,” While saying this the man, now dubbed Everest, began to make a hearty soup, he began to cut up a bunch of red vegetables, and push them into the pot. It smelled amazing, it was nothing like anything her mother had made in their tiny kitchen. Her mouth was watering, her stomach was churning with anticipation. He then took out loaves of bread and began to toast them on his frying pan, then slowly, as if the world was at stake, he added cheese. The golden substance slowly but surely melted to perfection, it was truly beautiful. The bread was golden brown and the cheese looked gooey, it was a perfect sandwich. He placed the sandwich on a plate and went to get a bowl of the heavenly red soup, and place them both in front of Geronimo. 

“Please, try it,” His eyes were watching her like a hawk, they went back and forth from the food to her face, waiting to see her reaction. Without hesitation she sat down to eat, quickly grabbing the sandwich to get a bite, the bread crunched in her mouth and the cheese melted on her tongue. 

“Oh my George, this is so good, Everest,” she exclaimed between mouthfuls. She ate all of the food in a manner of seconds, with the taste of heaven on her tongue she asked another question, “Where are you headed by the way?”

“Wherever the call of food takes me,” A small smirk laid on his face from Geronimo’s praise, he was looking into the distance as though searching for a meaning in all he was doing. 

“I’m looking for a way out of Trenwell, can I come with you?” Geronimo asked as he poured her a second helping of heaven soup. “I even have this old recipe for jelly doughnuts that was my mother’s!” She began to dig through her bag, after a couple of seconds a small recipe card was retrieved from the bottom. As though it were an offering she handed Everest the card carefully, he took it with a sense of caution. He took a few moments to study the card with precision, his face was neutral. He was exactly what Geronimo thought a personified rock would act like, strong, but neutral.

“This is a very interesting recipe for a ‘jelly doughnut’,” his voice was filled with laughter, “I think it’s really a rice ball recipe.” 

“What’s a rice ball?” 

“It’s a ball of rice and it typically has a filling,” 

Had her mother really been telling her that these ‘rice balls’ were her beloved jelly doughnuts. Her mind was flashing with a million ideas of what she can do with this information. 

“Everest, do you want to run a market stand with me?” Geronimo blurted out, “We can sell rice balls, but market them as jelly doughnuts.” Everest looked taken aback, he then crossed his arms and scratched his chin, after a couple of moments his eyes began to open. 

“You know what, why not,” He replied, “It would be a great way to make a little extra money, and I’ve been needing a traveling partner.” He held his hand out for Geronimo to shake, “You’ve got yourself a business partner.”


End file.
